mysteries_of_oolfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 3
Members *Eddie - Gylian, Goliath Paladin *Justin - Eriden Stryd, Human Ranger *Kevin - Ash Greyborn, Genasi Ranger *Kyle - Misdir, Elven Ranger *Ross - Herb the Druid The Adventure The morning after the big party, the PCs headed down to the tavern and met a ranger. The Herald introduced Eriden Stryd, and mentioned that he was the last of the party to fill out his prophesy. Accepting the new man into their group, the party headed to the market square. Ash was flattered when a companion hit on him, but her affections quickly went to the more charismatic paladin. Dove, a half-elven courtesan, works for Blackbird. Three thugs were after her for payment, but they died in a fight. Their bodies being disposed of in an abandoned building. It was an easy fight and they died quickly. In the market square, the party found Hamadras the merchant. He has an exotic array of items for sale. Purchases are noted below. A visit was paid to Alika the boyer and Halthorne as well. At Halthorne's tent, the party heard a prophesy. "Welcome, I have been expecting you. You are seeking answers, I see. Unfortunately the answers you seek will only lead you to hunt for yet more answers. Your path is a long one and only you can find the final answer. Seek out the elves, they will provide the answers to your next question" After uttering it, Halthorne was completely unaware that he had said anything. While in the market, the party noticed a pickpocket. A kender child had stolen a few items. Introducing himself as Rowan, he insisted that he found the things he had, and had not stolen them. He unhappily gave back Gylian's signet ring and the gold he lifted. The party allowed him to go, and he ran away. After the incident with the thugs and Dove, the party decided to head out and look for Blackbird, the half-ogre leader of the 'Hunting Birds'. They found him in the Wayward Elf, and challenged him. It did not go well: To ash: "If I want to hear you talk, I will shove my arm up your ass and make you talk like a puppet. Do you hear me?" A fight started, and Blackbird disarmed half the party in the first round of combat. He didn't kill anyone and offered a job. In seven days time, there is a ship leaving from Dragonport, and he wants the party to defend it. He is unhappy about having his thugs killed, but you get the idea that he is a master of profits and is willing to overlook the first encounter. At the end of the day, Blackbird is a completely self-serving and loathsome individual. He knows that money talks. His gang, the Hunting Birds, pretty much have fingers in everything around town ... but he seems to know more than anyone in the city. He offers a job. There is a ship leaving from Dragonport in one week's time and they need guards. The party has tentatively accepted the job. On their way home, the party is attacked by rats. The rats almost had them all for dinner. People fell left and right. The pact tactics of the rats were extremely effective, until a few valiant rolls got the party back on their feet. Limping to back to the Five Dragons Tavern, the party ended their day. That evening two constellations fell from the sky. Takhesis, the god of control and evil and Mishakal, the goddess of healing, restoring, compassion, and love. The following day, the party visited the Temple of the True Gods, where they met the cleric Micah ib'n Gar, an old human. While there, the party received the silver arm of Ergoth. Gylian grafted it to his arm, and granted some interesting abilities. XP 2500 total 500 each Loot *125 gp 2 small garnets (25gp each) Silver Arm of Ergoth Notable NPCs Alika the Boyer Blackbird - The head of a local gang. Gargin Blackaxe the weaponsmith. Gruff and dour Dwarf. Sells some masterwork equipment, but must be talked into selling it and it costs 200% of the cost. Halthorne the Wise – jewelry. Halthorn is a blind mad gnome. Sells trinkets, gave the party a prophesy Hamadras the Merchant - Various items Purchases *Ash - Crossbow Bayonet, 2 Dragonbreath bolts *Herb - Magic Zippo *Misdir - Utility belt, grappling hook launcher, spidersilk rope *Ash - 2 Dragonbreath bolts *Who bought the sleep arrows? Dragonbreath bolts - DEX save DC 15 or catch fire for 1d6/round, taking 1d6 fire damage until put out. Cost: 50 gp Grappling Hook Launcher - This device looks like a crossbow with a thick stock and no prod (bow part). It uses a strong internal spring to launch a grappling hook long distances. The hook is attached to a rope that is mounted underneath the stock, that uncoils when fired. The Launcher has a max range of 50 feet. It weighs 8 lbs without rope, 18 lbs with hempen rope, and 13 lbs with silk rope. To use it you must make a ranged attack, just like a crossbow. DC 4 for a stationary object. It is very easy to use. (Of course, it might be fun to shoot something that isn't stationary. heh) The Launcher makes a loud kaPWING sound that is easy to hear. Listen DC -5 Reloading the hook into the launcher takes a move action. Rewinding the rope takes 1 minute, and requires a DC 10 use rope check(DEX). Cost: 75 gp Magic Zippo - This is a small metal rectangular box which fits in the palm of the hand, or in a pocket. With a flick of the cap, an inch high jet of flame appears. The flame is too small to deal any notable damage in combat, but its perfect for lighting fires. It's as if you had an endless supply of tindertwigs at your beck and call. Cost: 150 gp Spidersilk Rope - Made only by sentient giant spiders, is sturdier and finer than any other type of rope. This rope has 6 hit points and can be burst with a DC 25 Strength check. It is incredibly supple and slightly adhesive, and thus provides a +2 circumstance bonus on Use Rope checks and on Climb checks to climb the rope. Cost 50 gp Utility Belt - The Utility Belt has 6 slots, of which to place items of a certain size. Grabbing any of those items is a free action. Only small items such as daggers, potion vials and flutes may be placed into a Utility belt slot. Cost: 20gp